men_going_their_own_wayfandomcom-20200213-history
Turd Flinging Monkey
Turd Flinging Monkey (formerly known as MorgueToeTag) is an American YouTuber that creates content for the community known as Men Going Their Own Way.https://www.youtube.com/user/MorgueToeTag/videos He advocates for the revoking of women's rights on the grounds of biological determinism, making it so you must pay taxes in order to be allowed to vote, and MGTOW as a consequence of. He hides his subscriber count. Women and biological determinism Turd Flinging Monkey's argues that women are generally biologically hypergamous and will behave in a way geared towards maximizing their personal gain. His response to the "Not All Women Are Like That" argument is that the hypergamy in women that isn't obvious is either concealed or reduced, but still present. He argues for MGTOW as opposed to the Men's Rights Movement on the grounds that men in general have a competition instinct that led to them giving women's rights even in a patriarchy in order to compete with other men, whether it be for sex, relationships, or votes. TFM stated that the only way to fix this is by changing the way humans reproduce, as gynocentrism and biological determinism are products of the nature of human reproduction. Nationalism In November 2018 a guest appeared on the TFM show outright advocating for fascism as a solution for gynocentrism. TFM harshly criticized his guest for suggesting eugenics and a police state were the solution saying that a "police state" isn't needed to keep tabs on everyone in the country, and that a eugenics program wouldn't eliminate the gynocentric competition aspect that occurs in men. That eugenics isn't fair and relies on value-judgements by humans, who are corrupted by self-interest and tribalism.https://youtu.be/6uv1KBE_4y4 TFM argues that natural selection on the other hand, is fair and isn't tainted by a human's biases. TFM also pointed out that "Nationalism" and "National Socialism" were two different things, and that the latter is bad because it is socialist. TFM said that even Adolf Hitler was a gynocentrist who put women on a pedestal with rewarding mothers and punished men who didn't marry or have children. Feud with Styxhexenhammer666 After Styxhexenhammer666 made a video criticizing MGTOW for not getting into relationships instead of focusing on legal grievances, Turd Flinging Monkey posted a rebuttal in 2016 where he pointed out that he was correct that MGTOW is a response to radical feminism, but wrong for drawing the conclusion that watering down their political positions in favor of experiencing less opposition as opposed to sticking with their principles and fighting the system. TFM argued that the Men's Rights Movement hasn't achieved anything due to society caring and catering only to women and girls, and at this point not feeding the gynocentric society is the only solution left. He furthered the point that the only way you could reform alimony is if it were to negatively affect high-earning women as society is highly sensitive to the needs of women, but neglectful towards the needs of their male counterparts, and the possibilities of accomplishing progress that way is limited. He also added that women don't stop being feminists when they drop the feminist label and become "conservative" republicans, but are trying to look for a husband that they can leech off of. These "republican" women don't want high taxes because it negatively affects the money they live off of.https://youtu.be/YT6rNwNc6uc Styx said he had no issue with the libertarian themes in MGTOW, but accused all MGTOW of being incels as opposed to actively refusing to get into relationships, annoying TFM enough to make a snide remark about Styx's choice to have long hair and calling him out for buying into a disingenuous stereotype. Styx responded by deleting the original video, and strawmanned TFM by saying that he didn't rebut what he said and only responded with a tirade of insults.https://youtu.be/djGzZLKrhlU?t=663 Thinking-Ape/Sandman drama TFM made a video criticizing fellow MGTOW YouTuber Thinking-Ape for apparently attempting to oust MGTOW YouTuber Sandman from the MGTOW community by stirring up drama as opposed to seeing Sandman as a introductory welcome mat for MGTOW. He played a clip of him playing Mann vs. Machine in Team Fortress 2 to accentuate the point he was making about how the different MGTOWS should work as a team instead of attacking each other.https://youtu.be/HM9LAcyxNn8 References Category:Authoritarian right Category:Living People Category:Men's Rights Category:YouTube